Uncontrollable Desires'
by xFreeSoul
Summary: Expect the unexpected. Niley, Jemi, Memi.
1. Chapter 1

Sliding the key into the lock of her boyfriend's house, she opened the door and stopped as she heard noises coming from down the hallway, "Liam?" she shouted, when she got no reply she walked down the hall and gasped as she opened the bedroom door.

"Babe!" the blond haired Australian jumped up from the brunette beneath him and covered himself, "It's not what it looks like"

"It's not what it looks like? So you weren't having sex with this..with this slut?" she shouted pointing and the naked girl that was laying in his bed, "I can't believe you" she mumbled before running out of his house with tears streaming from her eyes.

Sitting in the car she started sobbing before turning on the engine and driving to the only place she wanted to be right now. Her best friend's house. 

Climbing out of the car she ran up to his door, ringing the bell, she flung herself in to his arms when he opened it a few seconds later, "Hey! Mi what's wrong?" He questioned as he shut the door behind him.

"L-Liam cheated on m-me" she cried into his chest.

Anger rose in the brown eyed boy's chest, "That bastard! I'll kill him!" Nick shouted.

Miley pulled away from his chest, "No Nicky please, just leave it," she sobbed, looking at him with her sad oceanic eyes.

He nodded, "Okay, but only because I don't want you anymore upset" he pulled her into his chest, "how about we order a takeaway, watch a film and eat ice-cream?" he suggested.

Miley's face instantly lit up as she nodded, Nick knew exactly what she needed when she was upset.

He smiled as he laid her down on the sofa and went to grab the phone, "Italian of Chinese?" he asked, to which she gave him a raised eyebrow "Yeah yeah, Italian, I know" he laughed as he rung them up and ordered before walking in to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of wine from the fridge along with 2 glasses; he popped the cork, pouring a glass and handing it to Miley as he took a seat on the sofa.

"Thanks" she replied, taking the glass and having a sip, she walked over to Nick's DVD cabinet and grabbed her current favourite movie; 'Dear John' as she slipped it in to the DVD player and went back over to join Nick on the sofa.

"Come here gorgeous," he stretched out his arm and pulled her body closer to his; so her head was resting on his chest.

Smiling up at him she took another sip of her wine, getting settled in his embrace just as the doorbell rang with dinner, "I'll get it", she climbed up from the sofa and paid for the Italian at the door, "Dinners served," she sung as she jumped back on the sofa, unpacking the pizza and pasta.

A few hours and 3 bottles of wine later Miley was jumping around the room, "music! music!" she giggled, running to the stereo and turning it on to a R&B station, "Nicky dance with me!" she pulled him up as she started lightly grinding on him, gasping a little as she felt him suck on her neck, "Let's go upstairs" she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Rated M for a reason, it's not really detailed, but if you have a problem with sexual scenes, please don't read.**

He pushed her against the wall, a moan falling out of her open mouth as his lips roughly attached themselves to her neck, she lifted her arm up, running her fingers through his hair, encouraging his behaviour as he moved further down her chest to the exposed skin there before he pulled off the dress she was wearing, leaving her in just her underwear.

She bit her lip, pushing him down on the bed and straddling him, quickly removing his shirt and pants, "Now we're even" she smirked, leaning down to kiss him, slipping her tongue into his mouth.

He quickly unclipped her bra and snapped off her thong, lifting his head to take a nipple into his mouth, to which he hear a sigh of enjoyment from Miley, he cupped the other breast and massaged it softly before moving down south and slipping his tongue into her moist entrance.

"Yes!", she cried throwing her head back in what was short lived pleasure, as he soon came back up to kiss her on the lips, not being able to stand not being in her for a second longer, removing his boxers, he spread her legs slightly and thrust inside her, earning a small scream from Miley.

He wrapped her legs around his waist, quickly picking up his pace as her thrusts and moans matched his.

"Nick!..I'm going to..", she started but soon she was bucking her hips against his as her insides clamped down on his member, her juices flowing onto him, and with a few more thrusts, he too released himself inside her with a final grunt he pulled out, collapsing into the pillow.

Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arm loosely around his body before letting sleep take her tired body along with Nick's.

- Uncontrollable Desires -

The curly haired girl's eyes fluttered open as she took in her unusual surroundings, before taking in the naked chest she was laying on and letting out a scream, pulling the sheet from the bed around her own naked body.

Nick's eyes opened to face the wall as he rubbed the sleep out of his tired eyes, jumping in shock as her realized his best friend was also there, curled up in his sheet, his eyes quickly dropped downwards and he groaned as he realized he was unclothed.

"Did we..?" he asked hesitantly, nodding towards the bed.

Miley's eyes filled with tears as she nodded, Nick quickly pulled her in to his arms, not caring about what happened, just upset that his best friend was upset.

"Hey, hey, it's ok", he whispered softly into ear, rocking her back and forth.

Her tears subsided quickly and she smiled softly, "Your right, we were drunk and it meant nothing, so can we just forget it?" she asked hopeful.

A glimmer of hurt crossed his eyes, but he quickly covered it up with a fake smile and nodded. Leaning down to pick up a pair of boxers, he slipped them on before leaving the room for Miley to get changed.

As soon as Nick had left, Miley let out a breath she hasn't realized she had been holding in, she climbed out of bed, collecting yesterday's clothes that were scattered in various places of Nick's bedroom, before making her way to his en-suite to take a quick shower and change.

Walking into Nick's kitchen, Miley bit her lip as she took in Nick's half naked body, taking in all the benefits puberty had given, his chest was nicely defined, showing off his abs and large shoulders. Her eyes also wandered further south to the seemingly large bulge in his pants before she turned her head away and blushed. What was she doing? Nick was her best friend; she shouldn't be looking at him this way.

She quickly made eye contact with him before mumbling some excuse about having to be at work early before making her way out of his house, leaving Nick alone in his kitchen mulling over whether to go after her or give her space, he finally decided on the latter.

**A/N: I'm sorry the chapters are always so short and sucky, but thank you to the people that reviewed the last chapter, it really means a lot :D **

**Hopefully I will stick with this story and finish it.**

**Ree.x**


	3. Chapter 3

To say things had been awkward between Nick and Miley for the past few weeks would be a massive understatement; neither could stand to be in the same room from the tension between the two.

Miley could no longer stand not having Nick as her best friend, he had been there for her since they met at 8 years old, they couldn't let this stupid drunken mistake stop them from being friends, if Nick wasn't going to do something then she would have to.

"Miley, earth to Miley", Demi waved her hands in front of the auburn haired girls face.

Blinking Miley's brain focused back on her best friend, "I'm sorry..I'm not really focused today", she apologized.

"You haven't really been too 'focused' for the past few weeks, what on earth happened between you and Nick?" Demi questioned, knowing Miley would never tell her the full story, all she knew was that Nick had come over the night she had found Liam cheating.

Miley mumbled some inaudible words before changing the subject, "So..how are you and Joe?"

A small blush covered Demi's cheeks at the mention of her boyfriend.

"That good 'ey?" Miley joked.

"He's so good to me Miles..I really think he's the one..I love him", she gushed.

Miley let out a small squeal, "You love him? And you didn't tell me?", she questioned, "You should have told me before, does he know? Has he said it back? Do you.."

"Miley, calm down", Demi laughed at her friends questions, "And no, I haven't told him yet", she bit her lip, "I don't know if he will feel the same way"

"Dem if course he will, I've seen the way he looks at you, it's like-"

"Like the way Nick looks at you?"

Miley ignored Demi's taunting, "The look in his eyes when he looks at you, he loves you so much", she gushed while Demi blushed and moved on to the subject of her job, Miley's mind however stayed glued on what Demi had said, 'the way Nick looks at you' she had to be imagining it her and Nick were just friends..well at the moment not even that, but it wasn't love right..? 

- Uncontrollable Desires - 

Demi let out a loud whistle as Miley defended the staircase, "Are you attempting to give Nick a heart-attack?" she joked, she checking out the blue eyed girl that was clad in a short strapless skin tight purple dress, with matching stilettos.

Miley let out a laugh, slapping Demi's shoulder softly, "I don't think anything could compare to what Joe's reaction to you will be" causing Demi to laugh.

"That's the exact reaction I want from him..I'm planning on having our first time tonight"

"Wow, my Demi's a big girl," she joked then became serious, "That's a big step you know D"

She nodded, "I know..but I love him, I want this..I need this"

Miley hugged her, "Then I hope you have a great night", she winked, "I also want to know all about it"

Demi laughed, "Sure, sure" she teased, as they headed out of the door and leaving for Joe's birthday party.

**A/N: Short update. Thanks for the reviews & story alerts/favorites :D **

**They make me smile.**

**Ree.x**


End file.
